


comfort

by wuwu



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, god theyre so fucking cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwu/pseuds/wuwu
Summary: When they pull away, Cecil feels himself stop breathing.Hayato stares at him with wide eyes, vulnerable and easy to read in the brightness of his room. His lips, parted and pink, gently spread into a radiant smile. His shoulders dip down and bob as he laughs. Cecil wants to kiss him over and over again if it meant he’d get to hear his beautiful laugh once more.





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get back into writing and this has been a wip since last year so !! fuck it im posting it now lol

Cecil feels as though he’s going to suffocate. Hayato sits atop his legs, their groins flush against one another, though it’s anything but sexual. They sit happily with one another, consumed with the warmth that each provides, soaking in their proximity. Cecil drinks up each small giggle that escapes Hayato’s lips, trying to lure out even more. He runs his fingers along Hayato’s side, feather light digits ghosting over his thin t-shirt, pressing down every so often if only to reassure himself that his boyfriend is really there in front of him.

“What are you doing?” Hayato asks with a small, breathy laugh.

“What do you mean?” Cecil drags his eyes up so he can look Hayato in the eyes. His eyes are deep and stormy, full of so much life, emphasized by the popping mascara he wears. Cecil feels his breath hitch.

“You keep squeezing me,” he clarifies. He attempts to give an annoyed look, but his voice and growing grin give him away.

“I’m just happy you’re here,” Cecil admits. “I’m really, really happy you’re here.” He gives a soft smile and peers into Hayato’s eyes even more, drowning in their depths.

“I’m really, really happy, too,” Hayato agrees. He nods a bit to himself before leaning forward and ducking down. His nose presses against Cecil’s neck, nuzzling against him.

“Now— _ah_ —what are _you_ doing?” Cecil laughs.

“I’m not doing anything,” Hayato mutters.

“Yes you are, Haya _aaa-”_ Cecil’s voice catches in his throat. He can feel a shiver creep up his spine, pushing up all the hair on his neck and raising goosebumps on his arms. He tries to shy away from the feeling of Hayato’s lips pressed against his skin, pressing almost undetectable kisses on him.

“Cecil, stop moving,” Hayato huffs. “Stay still.”

“No!” He tries to push Hayato off of him, attempting to regain what little space they once had. “It tickles.”

“Come _heeeere_ ,” Hayato drawls out. He puckers his lips and makes exaggerated kissing noises, hands poised to grab at Cecil’s shoulders. After a few seconds of playful struggling, he gives up and insteads cups Cecil’s cheeks in his hands. He squishes them together and laughs at his boyfriend’s annoyed expression. “Aww, you look like a fish.” He releases his cheeks slightly, just enough for him to press a proper kiss to his lips, before pinching him just as tight as before. “A really cute fish,” he adds.

“Hayato,” Cecil sputters. “Please let go ‘f me.”

“Aw, you don’t like it?” Hayato asks. He releases Cecil from his hold and lets his hands fall into his lap.

“No,” Cecil shakes his head, “That’s not it.” He pulls Hayato closer by placing his hands on the other’s back, nudging him until they’re chest to chest. “I just wanted to do this properly.” Cecil leans in and brushes his lips against Hayato’s, grinning at the small inhale he hears in response. Gently, he presses their lips together and kisses Hayato, slow and sweet and full of so much love. His eyes flutter shut and he feels Hayato’s hands grab at his shirt and twist in the fabric, holding him ever so close.

When they pull away, Cecil feels himself stop breathing.

Hayato stares at him with wide eyes, vulnerable and easy to read in the brightness of his room. His lips, parted and pink, gently spread into a radiant smile. His shoulders dip down and bob as he laughs. Cecil wants to kiss him over and over again if it meant he’d get to hear his beautiful laugh once more.

“Are you okay?” Cecil asks with a quiet voice.

“Cecil,” Hayato breathes out. His head is tilted down, hair falling across his face, but Cecil can still make out the bright red hue of pink that stains his cheeks. “I love you. I _loooove_ you.”  He brings his head up and uses his hands to pull Cecil back in for more kisses, peppering his lips across his cheeks and on the tip of his nose.

“ _Ahahaha_ , Hayato,” Cecil giggles, “I love you too!” His chest feels light and airy, full of warmth that brings him up like a hot air balloon. He feels like he might float away any second now, lost in his affections and the high that Hayato gives him, but his boyfriend grounds him with even more kisses. “You’re smothering me!”

“I don’t hear any complaints,” Hayato retorts. He continues in his efforts to kiss every inch of Cecil’s face, leaving small dots of saliva with every few pecks. Cecil makes a few exaggerated noises at the feeling of spit on his face but Hayato only uses that as fuel to press a few more open mouthed kisses to his cheeks before moving a reluctant couple of inches away from Cecil.

“You’re so gross,” Cecil comments, tongue sticking out teasingly.

Hayato closes his eyes and inhales a large breath of air through his nose, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling smoothly. He can feel Cecil’s hands take hold of his hips, bringing him closer and closer until his ear is pressed against the expanse of Cecil’s chest, listening to the beat of his heart. It’s surprisingly steady, and Hayato knows his is the same. He feels relaxed, like he’s at home.

“I missed you,” he mentions, voice low and intimate in the quiet of the room. “We don’t get to see each other as often anymore.”

“Yeah,” Cecil nods. “But it’s okay. I’ll always wait for you.” He can feel Hayato’s breath hitch, feeling the jolt of his chest against his abdomen.

“I don’t want you to wait,” Hayato laments. “I want to be with you all the time.” His voice wavers, vulnerable. It’s not often that Hayato allows his sorrows to show, and every time he expresses his doubts it leaves Cecil with an ache in his heart.

“I want to be with you, too,” Cecil agrees, “but our work comes first. You know that.” Hayato nods. “We just have to get through this together.”

“Okay.”

“And when you’re no longer an idol, when you’re an old and wrinkly Hayato, we’ll have all the time in the world to be with each other,” Cecil beams. “And the only thing you’ll complain about are your old grandpa glasses.”

“I’d rather be blind than wear such unsightly accessories,” Hayato says through a muffled laugh. He shakes his head against Cecil’s chest, ignoring the way his nose bends with each movement and instead focusing on the heat radiating into his cheeks. “But I guess I'd wear them so I could see you.”

Cecil finds that he can’t stop smiling around Hayato. He’s always so bright, living with a radiance that incites an unwillingness to give up. There are times when Cecil thinks he may be ephemeral, but there’s no way that someone so pure at heart could ever flicker out. No, Hayato is an undying flame and Cecil is constantly allured with that mesmerizing glow and welcoming warmth.

He peers down to continue the conversation, but he sees that Hayato has fallen asleep, lips parted as steady breaths leave like a whisper. The idol is slack in his arms, a pleasant weight against his torso that grounds Cecil.

“Goodnight, Hayato,” he can’t help but mutter. “Sweet dreams.” Fingers running through silk hair, Cecil closes his eyes and leans back, comforted by the unwavering rise and fall of Hayato’s chest against his.


End file.
